365 Days of Drabbles
by blackheartbabie
Summary: A years worth of drabbles, updated everyday, sometimes twice a day, ranging anywhere from Dramione to James X Lily.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my very first Dramoine Drabble. So, if it's not good, please let me know. _**

**_Basically what's going on with this is I got a book of writing prompts, so I'll put the prompt at the beginning of every chapter, and then the pariring ,and just tell me what you think in the comments section._**

Prompt: Write about a Sunday Afternoon

Pairing: Dramione.

Hermione was outside on he back porch, smiling as her children ran around in the yard.

"Elizabeth! Stop pulling your sisters hair!" She called to her eldest daughter.

It was Sunday afternoon, and it was beautiful outside, so while her sone was off at Hogwarts, and her husband was at work, she was watching their two daughthers.

Harry and Ginny had brought their kids over too, and all of them were talking when a loud pop sounded from inside the house.

Hermione stood and walked into the kitchen, watching the hand on the clock with her husbands face on it return to the 'home' position.

Strong arms slid around her waist as he turned her up for a kiss.

They both walked back to their back porch, joining their friends.

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon at the Malfoy house.


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt: Write about a time someone said no

Pairing : Dramione

"No, Ronald!"

"But, 'mione, why him?"

"Why him? Because he's twice the man you could ever hope to be!"

"But Malfoy?"

"Yes, I'm going to the Halloween Ball with Draco!"

"Draco? So now he's Draco? What comes next? Uncle Snapey?"

Hermione stood from her place in front of the fire in the Gyriffindor common room, and took out through the portrait hole, heading for the one place she had ever felt comfort. The library.

When she got there, she curled up in one of the big plush chairs, and grabbed a book, immearsing herself in the words.

"Hermione?"

"GO AWAY!"

A pale hand gently touched her face.

"Draco..."

"You didn't come down for dinner, and it worried me, so I thought you'd be up here." Draco said, pulling her into his arms.

After a few moments, they walked down to the kitchen for a romantic dinner for two.


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt: You're standing in a doorway.

Pairing: Dramione

DPOV

Standing in the doorway of the Head Girls room, a smile crossed my pale face as I watched the Golden girl sleep. She seemed so peaceful...so....not stressed.

I think being made Head boy was the best thing that could've happened to me. We share a dormitory a duties, so its' impossible for us to NOT talk to each other. We've even gotten to the point where we get along.

She stirred in he sleep, and one of her eyes opened slowly, looking at the doorway where I was standing.

I ducked back into the shadows, holding my breath, hoping she hadn't seen me.

After a few seconds, I quietly walked back to my own room, sliding into the emerald and silver blankets.

I had only been back in my own bed for a few moments when I heard light foot steps. I closed my eyes and pretended that I was still asleep.

"Draco?"

It took all my strength to not sit up straight in my bed so that we could have talked for a few moments.

But I didn't need to.

She crossed the room and slid under the covers, her small arms slipping around my chest.

"Goodnight, Draco." She mumbled.

"Goodnight Hermione," I said, kissing her forehead. "I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

Prompt: A year after your death...

Pairing: Dramione

* * *

"A year after your death, no one cares about you. Your family stops bringing you flowers. They don't care about you anymore." Whined Peeves. "So, I shall make my own flowers." He cackled, and then proceeded to stuff fake flowers in all the suits of armor throughout the castle.

* * *

"I'm going to be late!" Cried Hermione as she tried to push her way through a hall full of flowers. "Who did this?"

"Granger?" came a voice.

"Yeah!...Wait, Malfoy?"

"Great, my dream come true. To be stuck in a hallway of flowers with the mudblood."

"Why don't you do something productive to get us out of here?"

"Are you a witch or not? Get yourself out of here!"

"Accio Malfoy!"

Malfoy's body cleared a path through the petals as it zoomed towards her.

"Great, now we're soooo much better off."

"A reductor curse by itself wouldn't do any good, so if we do it together, it might work better."

"I guess it's worth a shot..."

"3"

"2"

"1! Reducto!!!" They both yelled, and all the flowers fell in ashes to the ground from the force of the spell.

"We did it!"

"You're sooo observant Granger." He sneered.

Hermione stood on her toes and quickly kissed his cheek, before turning to go to the dungeons for double potions.

Draco gently touched his cheek and watched after her, shaking his head as he followed her down to the dungeons.


	5. Chapter 5

Prompt: Write about a day moon

Pairing: Lily x James

Lily Evans sat out by the black lake, her bare feet in the water. She was laying on her back, looking up at the sky. Even though it was the middle of the day, the moon was still somewhat visible.

"Prongs...don't do it..." Warned Sirius Black to his best friend James Potte.r

"Padfoot, she's kind of....out of it. I want to know if she's okay."

"Your funeral."His friend muttered.

James walked down to the shoreline, and sat down beside her. "Lily, are you okay?"

Lily opened one of her eyes to look up at him. "What do you want, Potter?"

"I just wanted to know if you're okay."

"I'm fine, now go away."

James shook his head and lay down beside her.

She looked over at him, wiping her eyes.

"Lils, what's wrong?"

She sniffed, and pulled a letter out of her pocket, handing it over to him.

Reading the letter, his eyes widened. It described to her the death of her parents. He took her into his arms, and held her closely as she cried into his shoulder.

They lay by the lake, under the day moon, until it was time to go back up to the castle for dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

Prompt: Write about Fireworks.

Pairing: Charlie x Hermione

Hermione and Harry were of course invited to the Weasleys for New Years Eve. This year was going to be bigger than ever, because Ron's older brother Charlie was coming home from Romania to celebrate the festivities.

Bill and Fleur were celebrating the new year with their new baby, but Bill had promised to pop in for a few minutes to wish everone a happy new year.

After a night full of games, food and drinking, they all gathered around the grandfather clock, and counted.

"5...4...3...2...1!!!!" Fireworks exploded all over the sky outside of the Burrow.

Mr. Weasley kissed his wife, Harry kissed Ginny (To no one's surprise), and Charlie, smirking, grabbed Hermione's shoulders and kissed her hard on the mouth.

It took her by surprise at first, before she slowly started to kiss him back, her arms twisting around his neck as her fingers tangled in his wild red hair.

After a few moments, they pulled apart, to nothing but silence. After a few seconds of stunnded silence had passed, wild cheers erupted from all of the Weasleys, except Ron, who was currently pouting.

Charlie grabbed her hand, pulling her out into the garden, not letting og of her hand even after they had gotten there. "Hermione, there's something I need to ell you. I've wanted to do that since I met you when we went to the Quidditch world cup, but then you started dating Krum and-"

She cut him off by pressing her mouth tto his, "Viktor and I were just friends." She told him.

"In that case..." He said, smirking before pulling her to his chest and kissing her again.

"What did you wish for?" She asked.

"I just got it."


End file.
